


Zip Tied

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Topping from the Bottom, inappropriate use of zipties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: Geoff and Ryan discover that using zip-ties to tie Ryan’s hands together during sex isn’t a good restraint.





	Zip Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show Me the Ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750655) by [GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes). 



> Thanks to that [Between the Games Zip Tie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7D645pOB2Lo) video and Ryan ripping out of the zip-ties, and [my friend Sky](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/)'s influence, I had to write this.

There were rare moments of Ryan being submissive. Often, it’s Geoff doing the taking, but in a rare moment, Ryan’s laid out on the bed, taking Geoff’s cock beautifully.

He’s laid out on his back, in the middle of Geoff’s massive bed. His hands are above his head, wrists zip-tied together. There’s dark marks spotting the side of his neck, and possessive marks on his hips from Geoff’s hands. His legs are spread wide, Geoff slotted in between them and fucking into him in a slower, consistent pace.

“Mm… fuck…” Geoff murmurs. His grip on Ryan’s hips are tight, keeping Ryan from pushing back against him. Ryan nearly growls. Geoff’s thrusts feel great and all, but the slow pace is no longer cutting it.

“Faster,” Ryan grunts. He shifts, trying to push against Geoff’s grip. But Geoff’s stronger than he lets on, and pushes Ryan further into the mattress.

“Beg for it,” Geoff’s tone takes on a teasing note, and Ryan grits his teeth.

He shifts his hands, lifting them away from the bed. Geoff’s distracted, not noticing Ryan’s movements. In a second, with one sharp yank, the zip ties around his wrists snap. Geoff’s eyes shoot up to Ryan, and he’s about to say something when Ryan takes a sudden hold of his shoulders.

He easily flips them; Ryan’s strength easily pushes Geoff off to the side, and gets himself on top with a little grunt. He straddles Geoff’s hips, sitting back fully and pushing Geoff's cock all the way in.

Geoff lets out a sudden, almost strangled moan. “What the _hell_?”

He’s panting, eyes wide as he stares up at Ryan. The remains of the zip ties rest right near his head.

“I knew you were strong but _what the hell_ ?” Geoff sounds exasperated, but honestly he feels like he could cum then and there. He knew Ryan was fucking _ripped_ \- but oh my god this was incredible. The chances of Geoff discovering his kink for being pushed around was very high.

“I was humoring you,” Ryan smirks. He rolls his hips back, letting out a low hum at the pleasure. Now he was in charge of the pace. Geoff’s hands were still on his hips, but the grip had loosened and allowed Ryan to move on his own. “I could’ve broken out any time, but I figured I’d humor you... Let you think you were the one in charge.”

Geoff lets out a long groan at both the pleasure and the replaying image of Ryan snapping his ties and flipping them. The thick muscles in his arms had barely strained... then Ryan pushing him over with ease... now his back's pressed into the mattress as Ryan rolls his hips and fucks down on his cock...

“I’ll get handcuffs next time.” Geoff says distractedly, eyes scanning Ryan’s built form. He lands on his thighs, where the muscles are visibly straining as he rides Geoff’s cock. Ryan chuckles darkly, lifting his hips up sharply.

“I can still get out of those… but those take a little bit longer.”

Geoff would roll his eyes, but he moans instead. Ryan, whether on bottom or on top, knows how to fucking move his hips. He lowers his hips sharply, taking all of Geoff in at the perfect angle; getting both of them to moan in unison.

“God, you’re gonna make me cum,” Geoff sounds strained. Ryan’s smirk grows. He sets his hands on Geoff’s shoulders, leaning down to capture Geoff into a rough kiss. It’s more tongue and teeth than lips; opened mouth kisses with moans laced into it.

“You’re so fucking hot, Rye,” Geoff murmurs against Ryan’s lips. “So strong- jesus christ should’ve seen yourself ripping out of those ties.”

Ryan chuckles lowly. He pulls back, holding himself up above Geoff; purposefully showing off his arms. The muscles are straining to keep him above. Geoff’s reaction is priceless. He groans, head falling back against the sheets.

“You’re gonna kill me someday.” Geoff says pathetically, making Ryan laugh once more. He rolls his hips, then starts to pretty much bounce on Geoff’s cock. They’re both close, now that the pace has ratcheted up. Moans fall from Geoff’s lips easily. Ryan grunts from the exertion of riding Geoff, but he still moans. The bed underneath them begins to creak with Ryan’s sharp thrusts.

Geoff, despite not being tied up, has his hands twisted in the sheets above his head. Ryan pants a little, feeling heat start to build in his gut. He’s close as hell, and a hand moves from Geoff’s shoulder to his own cock.

He messily strokes himself, trying to keep rhythm with his own hips but failing as he gets closer. The pace begins to falter.

“Fuck-” Ryan says through clenched teeth. “I’m so- I’m so close!”

“Cum for me baby.” Geoff’s hands untangles itself from the sheets. He takes Ryan’s jaw, pulling him down for a rough kiss. The other tangles itself in Ryan’s long black hair.

Ryan does as he’s told. His hips buck forward into his own hand, and he lets out a ragged moan against Geoff’s lips as he cums. Cum streaks Geoff’s stomach.

“Fuck baby that’s so hot,” Geoff groans.

Ryan’s arms nearly give out, but he manages to stay above Geoff. But the thrusts have stopped, and Geoff has a little bit of room to push his hips up into Ryan. The pleasure soon borders on overstimulation, but it feels fucking _fantastic_.

The kiss breaks after a minute, Ryan’s lips starting to move down Geoff’s neck. Geoff isn’t as marked up as Ryan, and he’s determined to change that. As Geoff’s little half-thrusts pick up the pace, he drops his arms, keeping his hips up in the air as his chest bows down and rests against Geoff’s.

The curve of Ryan’s spine is a gorgeous fucking sight for Geoff, and he groans loudly.

“ _Shit_ -” He curses. “Want me to cum in you, Rye?”

Ryan nods a little, sucking a bruise high up on Geoff’s neck. He wants these marks to be impossible to hide; he wants everyone to know Geoff is his.

Geoff’s hips suddenly still, the man letting out a loud groan. Thank the heavens above that the walls in the master bedroom are sound-proofed.

Geoff cums, then they both still.

The fuzzy warmth of the orgasm fades, and Ryan reluctantly pulls away. He sits up, pulling off of Geoff’s cock. He reaches over Geoff, grabbing the two halves of the zipties. Then he slips off the bed, heading over to the little trashcan by the dresser and dropping it in.

Once Ryan gets off the bed, Geoff props himself up on his elbows to watch him… or really, his ass. Ryan’s ass, despite muscle everywhere else, was still nice and soft and squishy. Geoff _loved_ it.

“I’ll get handcuffs next time, okay?” Geoff hums. Ryan turns to face Geoff, raising an eyebrow mischievously.

“Like I said… I can still get out of those…”

Geoff rolls his eyes. He pushes himself up off the bed. He comes over to Ryan, sliding his hands across Ryan’s hips and drawing him close.

“Maybe we’ll try that Japanese rope shit,” Geoff offers in a low tone, smirking. “You’ll be all tied up and you can’t escape…”

Ryan likes the thought of that, and it shows. A glint in his eyes reveal exactly what turns him on.

“All wrapped up in a pretty package, just for me.” Geoff’s hands shift down, squeezing Ryan’s ass.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Ryan purrs. His eyes get heavy-lidded, and Geoff thanks the heavens above for Ryan’s short recovery time.

“I’ll get looking for some designs… in the meantime, round two in the shower?” Geoff raises an eyebrow.

“Absolutely,” Ryan grins, pulling Geoff into a heavy kiss. It lasts for a minute, then Ryan pulls away to go off to the connecting bathroom. Geoff happily follows, appreciating the sight of his boyfriend’s ass.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm still on hiatus or not.... I've got some stuff on the way, but I'm not sure. For updates and such, check me out on tumblr at [geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/).
> 
> edit: hey here's the [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11750655) c;


End file.
